Twisted Affection
by Merciless Angels Never Cry
Summary: Nothing is ever sugar and rainbows, especially for those who have witnessed the atrocities in Silent Hill. But perhaps they can find company therin. WARNING: Not all chapters will be pure romance.
1. Longing

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone. Just got the HD Collection recently and I have fallen head over heels in love with this series. This is the first time I've written anything for Silent Hill so hopefully it goes well and this is also the first time I've wrote a piece for characters that didn't have much involvement with the actual plot apart from symbolizing the characters' anxieties, fears and emotions. Plus the first chapter really isn't that romantic. I hope ye enjoy. xxx

* * *

**Pyramid Head & Nurse**

In the Real World, nurses were the sign of health. They were the ones who sought to cure those who were seriously ill and in pain. They were the ones who smiled softly and offered a caring hand to those who could not care for themselves. And to some, there were just kinky sexual fantasies that were itching to be fulfilled.

However the ones in Silent Hill were a different breed altogether.

The fog was dense; it covered the streets of Silent Hill like a greyish-white veil, hiding unpleasant threats within its grasp. The rapid footsteps echoed throughout the muted streets along with haggard panting. The man, his green shirt stained with blood, stopped and hid behind one of the bins as a monster appeared from the fog.

He dared not to breathe as the monster, twisted and restrained in its own warped flesh, slowly limped passed him. Carefully rising up and quietly edging towards the door of the hospital, he pushed the doors open and entered into the darkness.

Fumbling through his pockets with one hand while feeling the walls with the other, he gingerly made his way around the empty corridors. His fingers grazed against grimy tiles, stopping once the glided against the cool smooth surface of glass. The door creaked open as he stepped into the room.

He squinted; trying to focus on the figure whose back was faced towards him. A faint lighted was hitting off of the figure, revealing a stained white dress on a hunched woman. The man smiled in relief. A nurse, finally someone who can help his wife.

Wrapping his long fingers around the handle of the flashlight, he took it out and aimed it towards the nurse. He let out a quiet shaky laugh before clicking the button, the electricity surging to the bulb and letting the light flood into the room.

Wrong move.

The nurse jerked and twitched upright. Fingers, the flesh torn and seeping a small bit of puss, gripped the scalpel in her hand. Her head snapped back as the man recoiled in both horror and disgust. She had no hair and was practically faceless. She had no eyes, no nose, no eyebrows, no ears; all covered by a bloated mass of flesh. The only recognisable facial feature was her lipless mouth; sharp teeth stained with blood as a harsh moan escaped her maw.

The man let out a high pitched scream as turned to run away. The tip of his toe accidently got caught by his trousers. He fell, cursing and panicking as he struggled to get up; regretting the time when he refused his wife's offer to turn up the ends of his trousers up a bit.

He heard a blood curdling growl coming from behind him as the nurse continued to advance towards him. She grabbed his ankle as he thrashed wildly, clawing at the floor. She dragged him towards her, crawling on top of him and pinning him to the ground. She let out a few grunts of pain as her prey gave her a couple of strong punches into her face and stomach.

His enclosed fist came towards her face only to have it greeted by her sharp teeth, piercing through skin and even crushing bone as her jaw began to close shut. Tearing away a few severed fingers, she watched as blood spurted out of his stumps.

The usual sense of disturbed glee and hunger quickly built themselves up as she lifted up his shirt with her twitchy hand. Driving the scalpel into the soft flesh of his stomach and started to drag and tear; the skin parting and granting the glorious red liquefied object of her affection access to the outside world.

Her long, dirty and cracked nails entered the wound, exploring deeper into the cut and grabbing the rubbery substance she was looking for. The man gasped for air as he heard squelching and splattering as this monster pulled out his intestines and plopped them onto the floor.

His screams alerted the other Bubblehead Nurses, limping awkwardly towards him. One lunged at him, pushing the one that attacked him onto the floor; much to her irritation.

It didn't take long for her to notice that her surroundings were changing. The calls and howls of the Otherworld blaring into their ears, well, his ears and their non-existent ones.

The otherworldly death cries weren't the only noise that could be heard. Something heavy was scraping against the floor along with slow but steady footsteps. The man had already died; a long and deep wound ran across his throat, resembling a bloody mouth smiling up at the grotesque monsters.

She trembled as the large figure loomed over the corpse. With pyramid cage on his head hiding his face, she watched him as the tip of the pyramid pointed down at the mutilated wreck. His deep breathing and moans almost mesmerizing and that was what confused her. It wasn't the first time she saw him, they had met a couple of times before this moment. If he wasn't terrorizing the easy to manage mannequins, he was slaughtering some of the townspeople or even some poor passer-by.

She had seen him and he had seen her. What was strange to her was even though he had acknowledged her, he made no advancements towards her to either kill or take advantage of her. It wasn't a love interest. They were abominations; created with no feelings other than bloodlust. Yet here she was on the floor looking up at him like some god.

She snapped out of her thoughts when one of the other nurses threw herself at him wielding a scalpel.

Stupid creature.

She didn't even get a chance to put a scratch on him as he threw her against the wall. Dazed; she shook her head but before she could react, Pyramid Head had swung his great knife through. As he balanced her from the shoulders up, her arms were the first to drop off before the rest of her body slid down, leaving a large bloodied smear on the wall.

Another nurse tried to attack but it was a futile effort. He removed his knife, letting the rest of the nurse drop like the rest of her body. He grabbed the second nurse by the neck, lifting her up like a flimsy ragdoll. His knife hovered underneath her for a moment as she thrashed and struggled. With little effort he brought up the knife, slicing upwards through her genitals to her stomach and chest and stopped at her neck. He let go of her, her legs parting more than they should be and holding her upright, her head hanging. Split intestines coming out from the opening and just grazing the surface of the floor.

The nurse trembling on the floor stood still. Even though she was vicious, she still knew better. The weak bowed down to the strong and she knew that she was no match for him. He turned around to face her and she froze.

Fear was a human weakness and she was most definitely not human. Apart from her blotchy grey and rubbery like skin and her face almost devoid of facial features and hair, she still looked like them and so did he.

After what seemed like an eternity, he grunted and gave her a slow nod before exiting the hospital, an understanding and courtesy it seemed.

How strange that he would act like that towards her and she would have these strange sensations inside her chest.

Fear.

Anxiety.

Relief.

And longing…?


	2. Plaything

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Btw, this story isn't going to be all about monsters and this is going to be a fairly short chapter. This is for a request I got from my dear friend Austadophilus. X

* * *

**Valtiel & Fukuro Lady**

He watched.

He watched like he always did as she writhed and twitched. He strengthened his grip when she almost dropped down to the floor. A close one he thought to himself. He didn't want his favourite plaything to become a pretty little stain on the tiled floor.

An electric sensation travelled down his spine in ecstasy at the sheer thought of her body sprawled on the floor. Her neat bob would be matted in her own blood. Her expression would be peaceful instead of the constant grimaces he caused her time and time again.

She was his. A body that was readily available to fulfil his needs. A mass of flesh and bone begging to be torn, sliced, bruised, broken, flayed, twisted and mutilated to his own disturbed liking.

There were times when she opened up to him. Willingly if she wanted a quick get away from his abuse. This happened, to both his surprise and delight, more often than the time he forced himself between her. He wasn't like that sexually frustrated caged-headed brute; but he would still have strong urges in his groin, screaming and begging him to give in to them.

And there she was. There to satisfy any fantasy or desire that he could possibly wish for.

Mesmerizing she was. Her tortured cries a melodic bliss ringing inside his ears. Her twisting, squirming and thrashing a graceful dance, a sweet ballet to his eyes. Her white blood stained dress seemed to shine as a light flashed on it.

Confused, Valtiel looked through the filthy glass only to be greeted to the sight of the Holy Mother.

She stood there nervously, her hand shaking as her sweaty hands held a firm grip on her handgun. She eyed him and then at the nurse he was abusing. She outstretched her arms, aiming at the glass. She grunted as she quickly changed her mind; slotting the gun at the back of her green mini-skirt and grabbing a steel pipe. The young girl steadied her position, the steel pipe over her head as she glared at the strange creature just above her shoulder.

Heather sighed, lowering her weapon, deciding not to attack. She had seen him many times before and he was always passive towards her. _It's just a shame that they all weren't like that_, she thought cynically. Her head turned over to the end of the corridor.

"Is that…a phone ringing…?" Heather spoke out loud, listening intently to the faint ringing in the distance. Her gaze shifted between the corridor and Valtiel for a few seconds. She steeled herself as she walked down the hall and entered the men's locker room, leaving the creepy duo behind.

The sight of the Holy Mother was reassuring to Valtiel; soon it will be time to achieve his purpose and assist in the birth of God, it was only a matter of time and patience now. However there was still much preparation to be done, much to his disappointment. He wanted to continue to relish in his entertainment but he has no other choice. He _must _bring God into the world; it is his duty.

Tying a rope around her ankles and suspending her from the ceiling, he crawled his way out of the glass cage, causing the a massive amount of blood to smear the window, hiding his precious love.

Hopefully that fool Coleman won't disrupt her and his plans.

Looking back at the glass room for a brief moment, he continued his journey to the valves.

Soon…they will be together again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be longer I can assure you. Please review.


End file.
